


A Novel

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Stopping for coffee and scones leads to a little bit of romantic fiction.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Novel

**Author's Note:**

> Work Drabbles

You had a problem. 

At least that's what you were told. 

" _Stop living in your head! Those stories aren't real- get out and find a real person to love. Jesus fucking christ!_ "

It's not that you didn't know what separated your reality and fiction. You knew the novels you choose to hide in were fiction. It was your job, working at a book publishing house. And there were lots of books that didn't make the cut and there were some that were published. Some didn't deserve it, others did. It was a shame. 

But you did your job well and it paid well.

You frowned as you moved up the line. "Order for Y/L/N," you said, stuffing your debit card into the reader with a huff. 

There was a snort from your right and you glanced over. 

This was the problem, you thought as you forced your eyes away from the tall blond that smiled at you. 

Love. Instant love. 

You romanticized everything. 

Here for instance. In the story you would brush hands with this stranger and there would be a spark… you shifted to your left foot, scowling at the machine that was currently asking for you to remove your card and try again. 

Three attempts later and you handed your card to the cashier with a small moan of apology.

"Y/N…" the brunette you knew as Rebecca whispered quietly, motioning for you to lean closer, "your card was declined."

" _WHAT?!_ " you hissed, "oh! Sorry, not…" you shook your head seeing her expression, "that's on me. I-" you pulled out your wallet and set it on the counter, searched through it, looking up at her with sadness. "I guess," you shrugged, hands waving around, "cancel my order. I have to go to the bank now I guess."

She nodded and offered you a quick smile. "No, hey, add it to mine. No one should go without coffee."

You looked over, the blonde grinned crookedly at you. "It's okay. It wasn't just coffee."

He shrugged, "blueberry muffin?" He guessed narrowing bright blue eyes at you.

Too calculating, you thought under his scrutiny. "It's fine. Rebecca, just- please just cancel and I'll see you in a few days?"

She handed you the coffee, "Barton says he'll pay then at least take the coffee. He's a human mess but a good guy."

"I resent that Becca," he growled, moving closer and pressing against you as he reached over the counter to swipe at her. She danced away with a cackle. "Give her the sweets too," he grabbed the box, smirking at you, and shoved them into your hands. "Scones? And a full box. I like that,” he shot you a quick wink.

You stood there a moment. Blue eyed, blond haired, big muscly armed hunk. Yeah, ohhhkay, definite makings of a romantic novel. You needed to say something, now, _NOW_ cause you were making this awkward by _NOT_ saying anything and just staring at him. "THANK YOU!" you felt your neck heat as his eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed. Perfect teeth. "Sorry, I.. Wh-what? Uhm, thank you!" 

You dreamt too much. 

With that thought you all but sprinted out of the cafe. You needed to get to the bank and figure out what went wrong with your account and how could you be declined? You were positive this was a mix up, you had just checked your account before leaving and had plenty so, how could you be declined?!

You stopped. Your card. Your wallet.

Turning around you screamed as you came face to face with blondie. Barton. Rebecca had called him Barton. 

Strong big hands caught your upper arms and righted you as he held onto you. "You okay?" He asked with concern as you shivered.

You nodded swallowing the embarrassment from seeing the guy that had completely made you forget-- "MY WALLET!"

He held it up with a smile. "You left so quickly Becca hadn't even realized you hadn't taken your card back and since she technically couldn't leave-" 

You stared at him, "and you actually came to give me my card."

"She said your bank was right up here."

You nodded, "I probably share waaaayyyyy too much of my personal info."

"I think we all do that on occasion," he chuckled. 

You nodded as he handed you the wallet. "Thank you." Long lean fingers brushed yours and you noticed a few bandaids and a couple bruises. No electricity or spark, still a girl could dream, you sighed.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" He offered. 

You nodded, "I don't know your name?"

"Clint, uhh, Barton. Sorry about Becca, she's just teasing me cause I teach archery to the kids and her nephew is in the class-"

"Kids?" You asked, "archery?" 

He chuckled and you liked that, you liked that a lot. No, no romanticizing, guy probably had a girlfriend, just look at those arms, "oh! Archery! Thats why."

His brows came together as he shifted from foot to foot, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "sorry?"

"Big arms." You explained nodding. 

He stared at you for a moment blinking, then a slow smile slid in place as he ducked his head and then looked at you shyly, "my arms?"

"Big...oh- tha-that's… you have large bice-…" jesus could you stop?! "Large… biceps and triceps, very...fit. Gawd!!" no, apparently you could not stop. You turned on your heel and walked. It was best. You needed to just disappear. 

"Y/N!!!"

You turned, how did he-?

"YOU'RE REALLY CUTE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO BUY YOU COFFEE AGAIN!!"

You laughed, eyes shutting in pleasure briefly as he backed away waving at you. You managed to balance your coffee atop your scones and waved back.

Yeah, you dreamt too much. Maybe you hid in your books and fiction a little more than normal. But, was it so bad to dream a little while having coffee and scones?


End file.
